Naruto Breakthrough
by Kitsune No Arashi
Summary: Naruto disappear's when he was suppose to head back to Konoha. But now after three more years he's back. But he's brought some extra baggage with him. How will this change Konoha. A naru/yugi/harem story. Adopted from Thekyuubikid23
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey everyone back. I have adopted this with the permission from the person watching over Trevor's accounts and stuff. Now why I haven't up dated Grandson of Oak is because I can't for some reason describes how I want to do the Amaterasu VS Charizard battle. I mean I have it all planned out in my head but when I try to type it. It doesn't come out like I want it to. So I need someone to help me with it.**

**Chapter1:** Hero's Return.

**(Outside of Konoha's Gates)**

Two figures could be seen heading towards Konoha's walls. The first figure was male that stood at about 6'2. He had long spiky sun-kissed blonde hair that went past his neck a bit. He also had electric blue eye that were slitted like a fox. They as showed warmth and happiness in them, he also had three whisker's on each cheek. He wore a black muscle shirt that clung to his body as if it was a second skin; also he wore black baggy pants that were being help by a belt that had the leaf insignia for the belt buckle. He wore black steel tipped boots. Also two swords were strapped on his back. This was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and he was finally returning home after six years.

The second figure was a female that stood a 5'9. She had pale blonde hair that was braided into a single ponytail that went down to her lower back. She had yellowish cat like eye's that also showed mirth but seriousness at the same time. She had D breast size. She wore a dark purple shirt with an Anbu chest plate on top. She wore black Anbu Pants; she also wore black shinobi sandals. And around her waist was a Kumo headband that was being held up by a black cloth. She also had a sword strapped to her left side. She was all so carrying a baby girl that was about a year old. She also had pale blonde hair but instead of yellowish color eye's they were ocean blue, which showed happiness and innocents. She also wore a dark purple dress. These were Yugito Nii Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomatte and hers and Naruto's daughter Rei Uzumaki.

"I can't believe I'm coming back after six years." Naruto said as he looked at the gates that were getting closer by the minute." Oh come on Naruto-Kun it's not that bad besides I finally get see what you're home like." Yugito said while placing a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I know but I just get this filling that I'm going to die when I see baa-chan again." He said while a feeling of dread went down his side.

"How do you think your friends will react when they see we're married." Yugito asked with some worry in here voice wondering if they'll except her." well if I think about it they'll be shocked as hell and I bet no know Hinata will most likely faint, while Sakura will try to kill me for some reason." He said as if the most common thing on earth.

"She try's I'll kill her!" Yugito said with fire in her eyes.

Naruto just chuckled at his wife's reaction. He then looked back at the walls then he thought of something 'what the hell am I going to tell ever for leaving Ero-sennin like that.' He then started to think back when he left Jiraiya

**(Flashback)**

"Naruto stop let's stop for today." Jiraiya said while walking over to his and Naruto's campsite. "Aw come one Ero-sennin we've haven't even started the really training yet." Naruto complained but knew it wouldn't work on Jiraiya." No that's good for today besides were leaving for Konoha tomorrow remember." Jiraiya stated. Naruto just froze when he heard that. It wasn't he didn't want to go home, he did but when he was traveling he barely learnt a thing except for improving his Rasengan and trying to control Kyuubi's Chakra which is almost impossible to do when you're always fighting with it.

It was then Naruto Decided to do the most idiotic thing he could think of. He ran Over to Jiraiya who was working on his newest book." Hey Ero-sennin! Look!" Naruto Said. Jiraiya just "hm'ed" while looking back at his student. Naruto to do some seals then shouted "Oiroke no Jutsu" Naruto then transformed in a naked girl that was about 5'6 with D-cupped breast.

Naruko then started to count down in her head ' 3, 2, 1 Blast off' just like she predicted Jiraiya went Flying via Nosebleed. 'Sorry about this Ero-sennin but I'm not ready to go back yet.' Naruto thought when he dispelled the Jutsu and started to pack his things and leave before Jiraiya woke up.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto just snickered at remembering when he caught Jiraiya off guard. When Yugito looked at Naruto who was snickering, she raised a questioning eyebrow while asking" And what are you laughing about hm." Naruto just looked at her then started to say" Oh just remembering how I caught Ero-sennin off guard." Yugito just laughed when she heard this, because Naruto had told her how he got away from the all-powerful Sannin." I still can't believe how easy you got away." She said while shaking her head.

Naruto just smiled at his wife then looked down at his daughter who was trying to reach out for him. "Oh and how is daddy's little girl doing" He said while taking Rei from her mother which got a giggle from the baby.

"Hey Yugito-chan when did the Raikage saying he was coming to Konoha again?" Asked Naruto while tickling his daughter. "He said he be here for the final's for the Chūnin exam's in 2 week's." Yugito said then gave a questioning glance to her husband "why do you ask?"

"Huh oh just wondering." He said while his wife just shrugged her shoulders.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the gates but stopped by the guards who asked who they were. But when Naruto gave them his paper's they immediately called for some Anbu to escort them to the Hokage tower.

**(Hokage's Tower)**

Tsunade was having a bad day today. First when she woke up they was no coffee by her bed which kind of pissed her off, then on her way to the tower one of her shoe heels broke after which when she finally got to the tower there were piles and piles of paper work, also Shizune was sick then finally when went for a sake bottle it was empty in fact all the bottles were empty. So Yeah she was having a shitty day.

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Yes what is it" Tsunade said while still signing papers

"Um Hokage-Sama Anbu are here with some people that need to see you." Said the secretary. Tsunade Just groaned when she heard this because it was cutting into her paper work time which seemed to get bigger when she stopped working. "fine send them in" She said while still working.

When the door finally opened Tsunade looked up to see who it was. She gasped when she saw who it was. "N-na-Naruto!" She spurted out "Hey there baa-chan long time no see hehe" Naruto said while chuckling at the face she was making.

Tsunade just looked at him for a bit longer before tackling him at speed's that would make Hiraishin seem slow. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her while she cried in his chest. Yugito was looking at the scene with a small smile while holding Rei who squirming around.

When Tsunade stopped crying she looked up to see smiling down at her. She then looked at the other two who entered the room with Naruto." Alright who are you?" She asked trying to figure out who the hell this woman was until she saw the ring on Yugito's hand. "Um she's my wife baa-chan" Naruto Said while walking over to Yugito and took her right hand into his left then smiling.

When Tsunade heard this she looked like she was about to faint. 'Naruto's already married!' she screamed in her head. But then she thought about it again then realized Naruto never invited anyone from Konoha which pissed her as she saw Naruto as her own Sochi.

Tsunade then put on an all too sweet smile that scared the shit out of Naruto for he knows what happens when a woman smile's like that. 'Oh god she's just as sweet as Yugito-chan.' Naruto thought while freaking out inside his mind. "So Naruto when did you get married?" she asked in all too sweet tone. Both Naruto and Yugito were sweating on the inside when she asked. "Well I was actually planning on telling everyone at the same time, so I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself." Naruto Said while mentally berating himself for saying that. Yugito just looked at her husband like he was a fucking idiot.

"Oh well then let's round-up your friends and their sensei's shall we" Tsunade said in still all too sweet voice. That's when Naruto knew today was going to be one really long ass day.

Tsunade had sent out Anbu to fetch Naruto's friends sensei's and Jiraiya , Which took about 10 minute's really cause when they heard Naruto was back they hightailed it to the Hokage tower. When everyone got there they saw man who looked like the Yondaime Hokage and some Kumo Nin holding a baby. Most the girls including Kurenai and Anko (she was with Kurenai at the time so decided to tag along) blushed and drooled some when they looked at the blonde Adonis in front of them. Which caused Naruto to groan while Yugito to start growling at them to back off. When Neji and Hinata saw the Kumo headband they stiffened up. Well really Hinata did, Neji just started to sneer at Yugito which was a bad idea cause it made Naruto get in front of Yugito and started to show his fangs which meant 'Back the fuck off or I rip your ball's off.' A cough from Tsunade then got everyone to look at her.

"So I guess you all know why you're here correct?" She said while looking into everyone's eyes. Just then the pink banshee decided to speak up." Um Tsunade-Sama you called you here because you said Naruto was here but I don't see him." Sakura said while getting nod's from everyone else who was trying to figure who these other people were. Tsunade, Naruto and Yugito face faulted while think the same thing 'How the hell do they not recognize me/him!'

"Sakura you're a smart girl and so is everyone else...well maybe not Kiba" (which got a laugh out of Naruto and Yugito and a tiny giggle from Rei)" But that's a matter for a different time." Tsunade said. When everyone still looked puzzled she just sighed then pointed at Naruto then spoke up again. "Just look on his face and tell me what you see." She spoke with some disgust that they couldn't even tell that there friend had been standing right in front of them the whole time.

Everyone then stared at intently while going over a list in their heads.' Okay wild blonde hair, Electric blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks… whisker marks!' it was then everyone looked at Naruto with a shocked. "Well it's good to see you remember me now yea dicks" Naruto said clearly not happy that didn't recognize him right off the bat.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto looked down to see who it was but only to groan when he saw it was Hinata of all people. 'Ah great this just complicates things when I break the news to her' he thought while looking at Yugito who looked like she was going to kill the poor Hyuuga heir. Yugito then looked at Naruto who had a face of pleading for her to get Hinata off of him. When she saw that look on Naruto she knew that it was time to start breaking hearts.

When Hinata recognized Naruto she thought her 'Lover' had finally returned to her so she was going to confess her love right there and then. But it seemed Kami didn't wish for her to confess. That's when Yugito spoke up again. "Um excuse me but could you please get off my husband Hyuuga." Yugito said with venom in her voice when she said Hyuuga. Everyone except Naruto and Tsunade looked at Yugito with wide eyes when see said husband.

Hinata looked at Yugito then up to Naruto with pleading eye's that seemed to ask if she was lying. "It's true guy's this is my wife Yugito Nii and are daughter Rei Uzumaki." Naruto said which caused Hinata's heart to break into millions and millions of pieces. Naruto then used a Raiton Shunshin to get out of her grasp and to his wife's side, were her took her left hand and into his right while smiling at her." So does anyone have any questions?" Naruto asked only for all hell to break lose

"When the fuck did you get married!"

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"What's it like to have a kid."

"Why did you choose to marry a Kumo Nin?"(Cookie to who can figure out who this is)

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade yelled trying to get everyone under control well except Hinata who was still in shock." Good now that I have your attention now you're all going to ask one question at a time to both Naruto and Yugito here okay. She asked while getting a nod from everyone even Rei who looked scared as hell when she saw Tsunade scream.

"Okay start off let's start with Asuma's team." Tsunade said while trying to figure out what everyone is going to ask Naruto." so Shikamaru you're up first."

"Troublesome but here goes." Shikamaru said" So how'd you and Yugito-san here met?"

"Funny you should ask I was traveling around Kaminari no kuni when I heard an explosion not too far from me so I decide eh what the hell and went to figure out what it was." He stopped for a sec to see if they were paying attention then continued." So looking around for a bit I saw two ex akatsuki member's Hidan and Kukazu attacking Yugito here, I decide to go help." This got a shout from Jiraiya saying he was a dumbass for trying that, but Tsunade shut him up by threatening to rip his balls off if he didn't shut-up.

Wait you said ex member's what happened to them." Asked Tsunade not liking her adoptive son taking on akatsuki. "oh well I jumped in and went Kyuubi on their asses, man that was so much fun going four tails on two guys that were actually immortals then ripping them piece by piece." Naruto said with a sadistic grin that would make Orochimaru run for the hills. When everyone saw that grin the just knew that Naruto was going to get along fine with Anko, who also had a sadistic grin on face as well.

"What a second you went four tails on them? How the hell where you still in control!" Yelled Jiraiya who didn't care if Tsunade castrated him he wanted know how Naruto controlled that much power. "Oh but who said I was in control." Naruto said which scared the Jonin, Tsunade and Jiraiya that the seal was weakening. "I just made a deal with Kyuubi and told the fox to go psycho on them and man was it great to watch as he used his tail to rip their arms and legs at the same time, man there was so much blood that I thought a war had taken place ah that was such a great time." He said with the scariest grin that would make the devil himself shit his pant.

Everyone didn't know what to make of this blood thirst Naruto cause for one he was scaring the shit out of them and two he let the Kyuubi out to play with his enemy's was he insane. "Naruto are you fucking insane what if Kyuubi had gotten lose he would have killed us all." Jiraiya yelled not liking that his godson was letting Kyuubi out to fight. "Aw shut-up Ero-sennin you don't know Kyuubi like I do and besides she was one of the few people that trained me over the years." He said if it was the most common thing in the world. "Wait Kyuubi's a SHE and she trained you, also who you trained with her." Tsunade asked wanting all information on what Naruto knew.

"Yeah Kyuubi's a girl so what I thought you'd be jumping for joy hearing the most powerful thing in the elemental countries was a girl." Naruto said and then a few seconds Anko was screaming for joy while screaming about sexiest bastards." Any ways I was also trained by the Raikage E, The Mizukage Mei-chan, Gaara the Kazekage, The Tsuchikage Onoki, Temari-chan, the Raikage brother Killer Bee, Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi-chan, Yugito-chan, Chojiro One the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Hanzo the Salamander."(In this story Hanzo died after training Naruto.)

When everyone heard all those name their jaws all hit the ground. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were freaking out when he said the Tsuchikage name." Why would the Tsuchikage train you? That's absurd he hates Konoha Nin." Kakashi Said trying to figure out why all these people would train Naruto when he had no skill's to be a ninja (Fucking Dyke isn't he)" Ah that's where you're wrong besides I'm like the grandson he's always wanted to spoil, I even get to call him Jiji while I call E and Bee my crazy nii-san's and I call Chojiro and Gaara my otouto's. I also use to call Hanzo my tou-san at one point.

That threw most of them for a loop calling Hanzo the Salamander tou-san what type of relation does he have with that man. Then Jiraiya asked the question that was going to ruin his relationship with Naruto." Wait you said use to what happened?" he asked only to watch as Naruto's hair covered his eye so people couldn't see his eye's switching from blue to red. "He was killed by the Akatsuki leader." He said that got a few shocked gasped from the Jonin and Sannin." But he did send me a summoned message before he died which told who the akatsuki leader." That got everyone attention except Yugito who looked at her husband in worry." The leader's name is Nagato a pupil of yours Jiraiya." Naruto said with so much hate in his voice that it made everyone freeze in place. When Jiraiya heard this he just knew a relationship with his godson was gone.

"N-na-Naruto I-I'm sorry I thought he had died after I had left Ame for I hadn't heard from him or the other's." Jiraiya said trying to find the courage to face Naruto. "Well two of them are the third one is a waking corpse." Naruto said trying to hold back his anger; Yugito put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They didn't see the glare Hinata gave Yugito.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade said not understanding what he meant. "What I mean is Nagato has gone off the deep end and is using his best friend's body along with five bodies Jiraiya here has killed to fight for him." He said showing complete seriousness. When Jiraiya heard that his world came crashing down one of his favorite student's had gone completely insane. He always thought Nagato was the most level head one out of Yahiko and Konan. But know he was listening to his godson tell him one of his student's is one of the man reason's people were dying. " Nagato now rule's all of Ame but no one can get in or out, he's closed off all borders also as going far as to killing all those that ever knew Hanzo or ever liked him, I've heard that you even speak and the mad god will come himself and kill you." Naruto said trying to prove a point that Jiraiya's student was a complete psycho.

Everyone couldn't believe it one of Jiraiya's student's was causing so much grief in the world. It just didn't make sense the fourth turned out alright and some what Naruto did to. But now they were hearing from Naruto that one of his students were doing so much damage to the world. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya but could only see man who had lost faith in the world. "Okay that's enough Naruto look what you're doing to Jiraiya." Tsunade said with a strict voice. "Oh but I'm not done yet baa-chan." Naruto said with malice in his voice. Now when Naruto said that everyone stopped and looked at him wide eye's even Jiraiya looked at him with shock on his face." Oh I'm far from done you have some question to answer right here and now." He said in a demanding voice which shocked everyone to the core." Why the FUCK didn't you tell me who my father was!" He yelled while pointing at both her and Jiraiya. When the two heard that they knew they were in for it now.

**TO BE CONTUNIED**

**An: like I said at the top I have permission to adopt this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: just to make it clear again I asked to adopt this story. So don't start yelling at me. And I had to go over it and clean up all the mistakes Trevor made. Damn there were a lot. But none the less R.I.P Trevor!**

**Chapter 2:**Can't think of title

**Hokage's office**

Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't believe it Naruto knew who his father was. Both Sannin were trying to figure it out but nothing came to mind. They just couldn't figure out how Naruto knew. "So what do you have to say for your self's?" Naruto asked/questioned wanting to know what they both would say to him. "Naruto you must understand we were trying to protect you from you father enemies, from both outside and inside the village." Jiraiya said trying to calm him down. "You still should have told me, I could have kept it a secret." Naruto said" but no you have to go and hide it from Me." clearly pissed off at them.

"Um not to interrupt but Naruto who was your father?" Ino asked because this was gossip material right. The others just nodded their heads agreeing with her for they wanted to know who his father was also.

"Ino see that picture of the fourth on the wall." Naruto said which made everyone in the room except Jiraiya, Tsunade and Yugito to look at the picture." Ok now I want you all to picture whisker marks on each of his cheeks." Everyone then tried image the fourth with whiskers. Everyone went wide eyed at what they saw. He looked just like Naruto.

" y-you mean you're the son of the fourth Hokage" she exclaimed that was the biggest news she had heard in almost her whole life, well except when she had heard that 'her' Sasuke-kun went to a gay pedophile. When Naruto just nodded his head they all stared at him in surprise. While looking at Naruto Kakashi was freaking out his sensei had a son and it was Naruto. That's when a train a thought came to his head.' I neglected my own sensei's son.' Kakashi just hung his head in shame. It all made since now, every time when he would look at Naruto he would sometimes see his sensei's image just above him. He had always thought that when he saw those image's it was the demon trying to provoke him. But now standing right in front of him was his sensei's son.

Naruto then started to speak up again." So now that you all know I'm going to continue berating my suppose 'Godfather'!" he asked with a few tick marks on his head. Jiraiya's eyes widened when heard Naruto say godfather." Yeah that's right Ero-sennin I now know that both you and baa-chan here were supposed to take care of me when I was younger." This of course made both Sannin flinches since they thought he would never now about that.

"Naruto how do you know all of this? The only people that knew that were us, Sarutobi, Shizune and your Father." Asked Tsunade trying to figure out who leaked that knowledge." Oh I was told by a very special person I had met about a year ago in Mizu no kuni." This made both Jiraiya and Tsunade to go into deep thought trying to figure out who they knew in Mizu no kuni. Naruto just watched in mirth as the two Sannin tried to figure out who they could have told in Mizu no kuni.

While this was all happening Hinata keep stealing glances at Naruto while glaring at Yugito trying to make her head explode.' This bitch dares steal 'my' Naruto oh we'll see about that!' she thought then looked at Rei. That's when she lost it when she looked at how happy Rei was in her mother's arms. So while everyone was looking at both Jiraiya and Tsunade, Hinata took a kunai out of her kunai pouch and threw it at Rei.' If I can't have Naruto's child, no one will.' Hinata thought with an evil grin on her face.

Hinata couldn't stop grinning as she watched as the kunai close in on its target. Her grin then turned grim when she saw Naruto catch it while still looking at both the Sannin. Hinata then went pale when saw everyone turn their heads to look at her with wide eyes. She tried to give them one of her timid smiles, trying play off as nothing had happened. But it faltered when she saw Naruto start to take out his swords." Wait Naruto what are you doing!" Tsunade yelled not liking where this was all escalating." Oh I'm going to kill the stalker who just tried to kill my daughter." Naruto said as if it was the most common thing in the universe.

But before he could get to Hinata, Neji moved in front of her." Get out of the way Neji she die's now." Naruto hissed ready to cleave Hinata's head off." I can't let you do that Naruto, she's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan so it's my job to protect her." he stated while getting into the basic Jyuuken stance." Oh but that's okay her sister Hanabi can take the clan head position instead." Naruto stated calmly ready for a fight if one broke out. That's when Tsunade took charge again." Alright that's enough both of you calm down…" trying to calm down the situation but then looked at Hinata who looked like she was about to faint from all the attention she was getting." And you Hyuuga what the hell were you thinking." She asked trying to figure out what the hell Hinata was thinking.

Hinata knowing that she couldn't lie for Tsunade would easily tell if she was just decide to be plain and simple with her answer." that child over there…" Hinata then pointed at Rei." should be my child not some Kumo whore's." she said Kumo with the out most hate. (Damn Hinata has fallen to an all-time low.)

Now a couple things happened when she said those words. Kurenai looked at Hinata with disgust that she would attack an innocent child. Both Kiba and Shino looked at her with shame thinking that their teammate would fall so low. Asuma and his team looked at her with shock evident on their faces while Shikamaru mumbled about 'troublesome Hyuuga's'. Sakura didn't really care for it had nothing to do with her. Kakashi watched in horror as the granddaughter of his sensei was almost killed right in front of him. Gai, Lee and Tenten looked very disappointed at her because they had trained with the young Hyuuga heiress. But now here she was trying to kill their friend's daughter. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked ready to rip the poor stalker to pieces. Yugito was trying to quiet Rei down who was crying. Neji looked proud of his cousin for trying to put the Kumo Nin in her place and trying to get rid of a Kumo spawn. (Fuck you Neji!) And finally Naruto had disappeared in a black flash, then reappearing in front of Hinata with both his swords at her neck (which were coated with Fuuton chakra).

When everyone except Yugito saw the flash the were momentarily shocked that he could use Hiraishin. 'Were the hell did he learn that Jutsu!' were the thoughts of the jonin's and sannin's. "Hinata" Naruto said in a deathly quiet voice." what did you just call my wife a whore?" everyone shivered at how deadly that voice Hinata. Hinata looked like she saw the Shinigami when she looked at Naruto eyes. His once electric blue eyes were now icy blue that held both hatred and death.' This isn't the Naruto I remember, he would never hurt me, and he love's me.'(Haha right sure he did)

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here right now." He said while pushing his blades into her neck a bit, drawing some blood." Because I can offer something that she can't." Hinata said tying not look into his eye's which just screamed instant death." Yeah and what's that?" he asked trying to figure out what she might say." True love and happiness." She said with a smile on her face but only to let it out falter when both Naruto and Yugito started to laugh at her.

"and what's so funny about that!" clearly not liking that they were laughing at her." Well what you just said was complete bullshit and also I don't think the other girl's in my life would accept you." This got shocked looks from everyone." Wait are you saying you're married to other women?" Jiraiya asked clearly wanting info on his godson's sex life." Yeah so what I need to rebuild my clan any way's, Also it's not really my choice who gets to join." This got everyone puzzled even Jiraiya who had pulled out his notebook to get info for a new book." See as you all look puzzled I'll explain. If I'm interested in a woman I don't get to choose if she join's or not that's Yugito-chans and the other girls job… well mostly Yugito's since she's like the alpha female of the girl's." Everyone just looked at Yugito who had a proud smile on her face before she started to talk as well.

"It all true I get to choose if a girl gets to join or not, but I also have to talk to the other's before the official decision." Everyone just nodded their heads in understanding while some female's (cough cough Anko cough cough) were forming plans in their heads to try and get the blonde Adonis. Jiraiya then stepped and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder." Naruto I know you want to killer her but you know better than anyone that will only cause more problems in the future." Naruto just sighed knowing full well what could happen. But Tsunade then decide to speak up again." But that doesn't mean that she off the hook ANBU." Just then two Anbu reveled them self to everyone. One was a female wearing a Neko mask was Yūgao Uzuki. While the other was a male wearing a Kuma mask was named Tenzo. (I have no idea if his mask is a Kuma mask or not but if it's not please tell me.) "Hey Yugao-chan long time no see." Naruto said while smiling." It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." She said with a smile behind her mask." I want you both to take Hinata to a holding cell then contact her father to meet me later today." She said while getting a Hai from both Anbu who then grabbed Hinata and Shunshined away.

When Neji saw Hinata being taken away he just knew that he was going to get his ass chewed out by Hiashi-sama and his cousin Hanabi for letting this happen to Hinata. So without any more reason to stay, he just bowed to Tsunade while then started to leave but not before he got one more glare at Yugito and Rei, who was now in her father's arm grabbing his hair and giggling up a storm.

"Well now that's all settled you said you had more wives gaki who else is in this little harem of yours?" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin on his face. Now when Jiraiya said this it had caught ever guy's attention even Shino was interested on whom else Naruto was married to.

Naruto just sighed just knowing that Jiraiya would some bring this up. He just looked at everyone only to sweat drop at how ever guy was even more interested on what he had to say than what he had said before." Fine I'll tell you, I'm also married to Temari-chan, Mei-chan and Kurotsuchi-chan."

Now when everyone heard Temari's name they all went wide eyed but when they heard that the Mizukage and the TsuchiKage's granddaughter were also his wife's. Every guy even Gai, Lee and Shino had nosebleeds from just thinking about the position's they could be in. Jiraiya and Kakashi were looking at Naruto as if he was a god. Jiraiya then walked over to Naruto while getting on his hands and knee's bowing." Please Naruto-Sama teach me your ways of the player." Now two things happened when Jiraiya had said this. First was lots of killer intent was being released by all the woman in the office but the most was coming from both Tsunade and Yugito. And the second thing was both Yugito and Tsunade punching Jiraiya all the way to the far corners of Hi no kuni.

Naruto could only shake his head in disappointment as he watched Jiraiya being launched like a rocket. He then looked back at the group who looked really bored." So what do we do now?" that's when Tsunade decided to speak up again." Well I for one would like to know how you knew all that Minato was your father also how I and the pervert we're your godparent's?" Everyone just looked back Naruto with a questioning stare." You'll all find out when the Raikage comes to the Chūnin exam final's." this of course got a few gasp from the group." The Raikage is coming to Konoha?" Gai asked he had always heard off the raikage's nin-taijutsu and now that man was coming to Konoha. Both Naruto and Yugito shook their heads yes. Rei also shook her head trying to copy her parent's which got a few Aw's from the girl's and laugh's from the guy's.

"I also think Onoki-Jiji, Gaara and Mei-chan are going to be here for the finals as well." Now this really shocked everyone all five Kage's at one event was unheard of." Naruto how do you know all this?" Tsunade asked." Huh oh I keep close contact with all them and they all wanted to give you this message to you." He said while polling out a scroll from his pocket.

Tsunade then unrolled the scroll and began to read it. Within every few second's her eyes were getting larger and larger." Tsunade-Sama what does it say?" Sakura asked really wanting to know what the other Kage's had to say.

" They want to hold a tournament after the Chūnin exam finals were Jonin level shinobi and above can sign up to participate in." now when the when they all heard this they went slack jaw well except Gai and Lee who were shouting about a very youthful challenge." But why would they do that it doesn't seem kind of stupid to hold something like that." Tenten said trying to figure out what was really being gain in this.

"It's actually really quiet simple really, it's about recognition." Yugito said which just got a confused look from Tenten. Yugito just sighed then started to speak again." it means the winner will get more mission request from different countries." This just got an 'oh' from Tenten who now understood.

"So Tsunade-sama are you going to accept this offer?" Asuma asked wondering if Konoha was going to participate." I think we will. It sounds like fun and we can also show that Konoha is still the strongest country in the elemental countries." This just made both Naruto and Yugito to mentally roll their eyes at the arrogant answer. A smirk then appeared on Naruto's face then started to talk again." Then you better get back in shape baa-chan can't have rusty old ladies trying to fight now can we." Tsunade gained a very large tick on her head while Sakura looked like she was about to kill Naruto." Naruto-baka don't disrespect Tsunade-sama." She then went to smash Naruto's face in only for Yugito to catch it. Which got a gasp out of Tsunade as she knew Sakura was going to using a chakra enhanced punch." don't even try to hit my husband." Yugito said while tightening her hold on Sakura's hand. Sakura winced from her hand being crushed.

"Okay Yugito-chan I think she gets it. You can let go now." Naruto said while placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a little rub. Said girl then started to purr as he kept rubbing it. Everyone just stopped and looked at Yugito as she continued to purr which got louder by the second. After a few minutes of rubbing her shoulder Yugito finally had let go of Sakura's, which hand a broken finger or two?

"Anyways Naruto were going to have to evaluate both you and Yugito here too see what rank you deserve." Tsunade said. "Whatever works for baa-chan but do you think we can do this in about two to three days from now so Yugito and I can settle in some more because we've been on the road for about four day's now." He said while handing Rei over Yugito because his arm was falling asleep from holding her.

"Whatever works for you brat, but just be ready for when we call you ok?" Naruto just waved his hands at her while walking for the door. "Yeah yeah I got it, oh and before I forget you and Ero-sennin are far from off the hook so I would watch my back if I were you cause…"only to disappear in a black flash and reappear behind her. " you'll never know when I'll pop up." He finished saying while laughing at how pale she went.

When Naruto and Yugito had finally left the room Tsunade decided to talk again. "Oh and just so all of you know I would get some practice in because I'll being you guy's for the one's test him and Yugito." This made many of them pale at having to face Naruto well except for Gai and Lee who were up for any challenge. "Alright now everyone leave I have paper work I have to finish." Making everyone laugh at how she had said 'have to finish'. When everyone had left Tsunade turned to her paperwork only to see had tripled in size.

"**HOW THE HELL DID IT GROW**!" Tsunade yelled which could be heard all over the elemental countries.

**Middle of no where**

A crater could be seen with what looked like a male that had extremely long white hair groaning in pain. This said was in fact Jiraiya. Crawling out of the crater he just sighed knowing it was goanna being taking a while to get back home.

**The end**


	3. AN

AN: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just my internet has been down. But it should be back up soon. So until then just wait for a bit longer. Also prepare for new stories and ideas I have coming out. So until then peace out.


End file.
